Eternal Love
by EtrnalDarkAngelKnightAeris
Summary: Just read it! It's the shortest prolouge ever created! (I think...oO;) This involves S+S, and a little darkness.
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: Oo;;;....==don't copy that face. it is my COPYRIGHT. ^_^;;;; Anyways, this is my next S+S fic. I hope you like it. :)  
Disclaimers: I do not own CCS. X_x; But I wish I did.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Eternal Love: The Prolouge*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
THE RAIN SPLATTERED ON THE GROUND. Sakura stared out from her window, her eyes steadied on a boy who stood outside of her house. He was a tall sixteen year old boy, and a 30 year old man stood by him. She watched in terror as the man raised a large bat and began to beat the boy. Sakura looked away, her eyes filling with tears. But she couldn't help hearing what he had said.   
"I LOVE YOU SAKURA!" The boy cried, his amber eyes filling with tears. Dark crimson blood stained his sleeves and shirt, his legs began to give away. The boy's flesh was being tormented by the hardness of the bat. The 30 year old man kept on beating him. As soon as the man was done, he dropped the bat, leaving the motionless boy on the hard concrete. Sakura looked out, and gasped as she saw the boy's body, covered with blood. Rivers and rivers of the dark crimson liquid flowed out of his arms and legs, a little river of it trickling down his lips, dripping onto the boy's neck.   
"SY-AOR-AN!!!!!" Sakura cried, and she burst out the door.  
-------X_X-----  
I know I know. That was a bad prolouge, but this is going to be a really romantic fic. I have to start SOMEWHERE so that Sakura can help him, ne?  
Please R&R! No flames please. Just comments.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: OO; Nothing to say.  
Disclaimers: I do not own CCS, but I DO own Ayame Tasukani, Royce Kroatika, and Mizuiki Ahsumite.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Eternal Love: Chapter One*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sakura ran out of the house, fleeing to the young man who lay on the ground. She cried, her tears dripping to the floor. She picked up her cell phone, and called 911. As soon as the ambulance came, she got on with Syaoran, grasping tightly onto his hand. Tears overflowed her, rage filling her up to the top. "Please don't leave me, Syaoran..." Sakura cried. The people in the ambulance tried to calm her down, but Sakura just kept on crying. When they got to the hospital, Sakura was left outside of the Emergency Room, waiting anxiously for the doctor to come out. Sakura sobbed into her hands for a long time, and she ignored Meiling, Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamakazi, and Rikira, who tried to calm her down. Sakura blamed herself for all that had happened, but everybody knew that it wasn't her fault.  
BANG! The double doors flung open. The doctor came out, and people wheeled the injured Syaoran to his room. Sakura immediately stood up on her weak legs, and questioned the doctor. "Is he okay, doctor?" Sakura asked, feeling her heart shattering. The doctor sighed.  
"Yes, he is fine, but I'm afraid that he had a concussion. He might die in his sleep, and he might not. It depends." The doctor explained. Then, he walked away, leaving.   
~~~~~In Syaoran's Room~~~~~~  
"It's not your fault, Sakura." Meiling said, trying to convince her that it really wasn't her fault that Syaoran got hurt. It was the man who betrayed them that deserves the blame. "Don't blame yourself for what happened today."  
"How can I not? He stood right outside my window, and I SAW the man beat him up, but I didn't do anything to help him!" Sakura cried. She covered her face with her palms, and Tomoyo patted her back.  
"It's okay Sakura. It will be okay!" Tomoyo responded.  
"You know, Sakura, it's not fun to blame yourself for something you DIDN'T do." Yukito said, his arms crossed. Touya nodded.  
"Sakura, if it's not your fault, then stop blaming yourself!" Touya cried out. But Sakura ignored them all. In her heart, she believed that Syaoran would live, but in her mind, she thought that Syaoran would die of the concussion.   
"=*( Can you all please go? I want to be alone with Syaoran." Sakura said in between her sobs. Everybody walked out, and left Sakura behind. Sakura held Syaoran's hand, and let the tears keep flowing like little rivers. She wanted to cry her heart out. Finally, Sakura's eyes gave away, and she fell asleep.  
~~~~~3 A.M. in the morning, Syaoran's P.O.V.~~~~~  
I felt something resting on my chest. I moved my hand, and felt a hand drop on the bed. I immediately opened my eyes, and saw Sakura lying there, red circles lining her eyes. I frowned, and got up. I didn't feel any pain, but I knew that Sakura was upset because of what happened today. I scooped her up with my arms, and let her rest beside me. She slept peacefully, not knowing that I had moved her next to me on my bed. I embraced her, and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry Sakura. When you wake up in the morning, everything will be fine again, because I'll be there for you." I whispered in her ear, and fell asleep with her.  
~~~~~Outside~~~~~  
Three figures smiled. A girl with long flowing purple-pink hair and bright perssian blue eyes grinned at them. Her long silvery-grey and white kimono flowed in the wind. Her icy blue blade with a horse and a rabbit on it was sheathed safely in the back. Another girl with short rose red hair and bright red eyes smiled too, and she was also wearing a kimono, but it was pink, red, and white. She had double gold daggers, and they were SHARP. Both of them had an ox imprinted on it. The last girl standing was the tallest of the group. She had long blue-purple hair, and her eyes were deep grey-green. Her hair flowed down to her knees, and there were two thick strands of hair, tied with flowery bands, that were flowing, catching each breeze, laying near her chest. She had an ice blue kimono, with gold linings. The yin-yan was in the middle, but it was a different yin-yan. This one had four dimensions--the regular yin-yan on the bottom, and a gold and silver yin-yan on the top. The girl held a long razor-edged blade, with a snake handle, and there was a dragon pierced on the silver sharp blade.   
"Sisters..." said the tallest girl.  
"Yes?" The other two girls replied.  
"Join hands. It's time for the chant." The tallest girl replied. They joined hands, but they were still in a straight line. The tallest girl was in the middle though, and the other two were on the sides. They raised their joined hands, and closed their eyes. A rainbow magic aura surrounded them, black and green Clow Cards flying around them.   
"The Magic Within Me,"  
"Stored In Myself"  
"Reveal the True Strength."  
"For the Power of Three"  
"Is Greater Than One."  
"Ayame!"  
"Mizuiki!"  
"Royce!"  
"The Haze!"  
"The Whirlwind!"  
"The Mist!"  
A large tornado surrounded them, and all three of them disappeared into nothing.  
---o.o; next chapter up soon---  



End file.
